creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Toomey (Creative Thoughts)
Tom Toomey is a paperboy from Welling, Pennsylvania. He became friends with Paul and BB, and soon Samantha. During Halloween, Tom suggested to prank Elvira by making BB pick the lock to the gate so one of them could ring her doorbell, it succeeded but Elvira got a security system and got out with her shotgun, as BB was trying to stop her, she destroyed him. After Samantha becoming brain dead due to her abusive father, Paul convinced him to help retrieve her body, he stated he own him since he admitted he got BB destroyed. After resurrected Samantha, Tom became worried when he and Paul found out she was killing people, not only Paul wasn't able to control her but also put a damper in their friendship as well. When he and Paul got into a fight, Samantha/BB was mangling him before Paul stopped, though, he survived, he was left traumatized. After Paul's death and Samantha's disappearance, Tom became suicidal and repeatedly failed, this brought the attention of the Anti-Hunters. During his first abduction, he was saved by Detective David Mills and Sergeant Volchek only to be abducted again for another suicide attempt. Even though he was saved again by Detective David Mills, he manage to successfully kill himself two days later after being freed. Tom is the son of Mr. Toomey who is a security guard at the hospital of Polytech University. Background Personality When first met Paul, Tom already became friends with him. He also made quick friends with his robotic creation, BB, though, he was slightly afraid when he first caught a glance of him until he quickly got over it when he was impressed by his mechanics and intelligence that Paul developed. He's genuinely nice and friendly towards other people, such as Samantha and Paul's mother, Jeannie, even towards Elvira Park, though, its because he does this for fun due to her paranoia. Tom is slightly mischievous, during Halloween, he, along with Sam and Paul, were spraying whipped cream on someone's car. Also, he wanted to scare Elvira, saying that no kid has ever rang her doorbell because of the fence due to her paranoia, this is done during Halloween when he suggested that BB should pick the lock and got Sam to rang the doorbell up close, however, this backfired when she had a alarm system installed which lead to BB being destroyed. Due to being a paperboy, Tom knows the streets and people, however, his slightly mischievous behavior also shows a bit of carelessness as Tom knew about Elvira but didn't know, during his Halloween prank, she had an alarm system just in case if her doorbell somehow rings. Tom is loyal and caring. He was concern about Samantha's condition being brain dead and Paul wanted to help her, Paul even brought back that Tom own him for getting BB destroyed. Tom even commented that she has great breasts to which Paul agreed. He's also aware of her abusive father. Tom does have his own morals; he was freaking out about bringing Samantha's body out of the hospital. Tom tends to faint; when Paul implanted BB's robotic brain into Sam's, Tom passed out when the brain dead girl's leg moved, and again when the police found the bodies of Sam's father, Harry, and Elvira, knowing it was Sam, Tom fainted off his bike. Given the situation, it put strain of his and Paul's friendship, as seeing Sam up and walking, he wanted to call the cops which lead to a fight between the two boys. After surviving Samantha/BB's murderous attempt on him and Paul's recent demise, Tom became horribly depressed to the point where he isolated himself from society and he became suicidal. During his first abduction revolving around the Anti-Hunters, he was saved by Detective Mills and Sergeant Volchek, however, when Detective Mills became obsessed with the organization, he pressured him into knowing who their identities are, only furthered his suicidal tendencies. Physical Appearance Tom Toomey is a young, slim boy. He has brown hair and brown eyes. Known Victims Indirect BB - during one of his Halloween pranks in suggesting picking Elvira's lock and Sam ringing her doorbell, her alarm system went off and came out with her shotgun, when BB came after he, she destroyed him. Harry Pringle - because of BB being destroyed and Samantha becoming brain dead, Paul implanted BB's brain into Sam's, going on a rampage when she broke his hand, burned his back against the heat of the furnace, snapped his neck than shoved his head in the furnace causing it to burn off. Elvira Parker - because of BB being destroyed and Samantha becoming brain dead, Paul implanted BB's brain into Sam's, going on a rampage when she threw her at a wall than obliterated her head by throwing a basketball at her. Carl - because of BB being destroyed and Samantha becoming brain dead, Paul implanted BB's brain into Sam's, going on a rampage when she threw him at a windshield of a police car. Paul Conway - after stopping Sam/BB from killing him, Samantha/BB was later shot by Sgt. Volchek, when Paul attempted to bring her out of the morgue, she came back to life and snapped his neck. Death Burnham read a case file that Tom "ate his own gun" two days after being freed from the asylum. Signs/Clues *After the incident at Welling, Pennsylvania, Tom became suicidal and attempted numerous times but failed. *Samantha/BB tried to kill him for getting into a fight with Paul and attempted to call the police. *When he and Paul got into a fight, the latter gave him a bloody nose. *Paul reminded Tom he's the one that got BB killed, he the latter even said it himself as he owes him. His death would represent paying BB's life with his own. *When Burnham read a case file that describes that Tom "ate his own gun", indicating his death revolves around firearms. **Elvira Parker threaten to shoot him, BB, and Paul with her shotgun if they don't step away from her fence. **Tom stated that Elvira waved her shotgun at him a million times. **When Elvira threaten Paul and Tom to lead BB away from her house, she'll "blow their heads off". **When Tom reminded Elvira he has to collect the money tomorrow for her paper, Paul commented "that must be fun" with Tom jokingly responding "its a blast". **Elvira shot BB to pieces with her shotgun. **Samantha, with BB's AI chip inserted into her brain, was shot by Sgt. Volchek with his revolver. **When he was strapped to chair, Sgt. Volchek had to find the keys but couldn't find the right one, so he shots both drills with handgun. *Tom was saved being killed from two devices he was strapped in. **Tom was strapped and gagged to chair with two power drills attached to the sides of the chair he was in as they moved closer to his head. He was saved by Sgt. Volchek. **Tom was strapped to a sheet of metal with holes in it for the spikes to impale his body from behind. He was saved by Detective Mills. Trivia *Tom Toomey's death was mentioned the same way Jeff Ridenhour's death was mentioned in a newspaper article in Saw II:Flesh & Blood. *According to Tom, since his father has keys to Polytech University due to being a security guard, he sometimes uses the pool late at night. *According to him, he's in the tenth grade during the film. *There differences between the film and the original book. **Tom's nickname in the book, Slime, is never mentioned in the film. **In the film, Tom recruits Paul, Sam, and BB to help him prank on Elvira. In the book, Tom scares Paul with a haunted house. **In the book Paul and Tom steal Sam's body from morgue instead of hospital like in the film because she was already dead. **In the book, Tom is killed by Sam. In the film, he was attacked by Sam but he survives. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Students Category:Sons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fallen Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Deadly Friend Characters